The French Beauty: Goblet Of Fire
by babyblue1126
Summary: She's rich, a pureblood, beautiful and French! She's perfect, but what happens if she doesn't accept the heart of a fellow Slytherin? Will it be a dream come true? Or a nightmare, waiting to be released?
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Hello! my first-ish fanfic. Hope You enjoy! This has been edited again as before I was a young stupid girl, not bothering with grammar. (i'm still young) but anyways enjoy! I do not own Harry Potter!

* * *

><p>My name is Arianne Gillette.<br>My parents named me that because it means Holy.  
>I am fourteen years old.<br>I am half French and half British.  
>I am a pureblood.<br>My family is one of the wealthiest families in France. (Not trying to brag there)  
>I am a student at Beauxbatons Academy Of Magic.<br>My best friend is Elizabeth Thomas.  
>She's full British and a rich pureblood too.<p>

And this is my life.

* * *

><p>This is just the intro, there will be more!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Quidditch World Cup

My edited version of this chapter, way better than the one before (i hope). If your new, enjoy. If you've read this before, might want to read this one coz it tells you something i forgot to mention. enjoy!

* * *

><p>"So who do you think is going to win, The Bulgarians or The Irish?"<p>

I looked at Elizabeth, her chestnut hair was tied up in a neat ponytail, and her hazel eyes stared at me, demanding for an answer.

"Why are you asking me?"

She just snorted, "Stop being so innocent Arianne, you know what I mean."

I rolled my eyes. She was able to turn any comment into one that sounded offensive. Doing, as she telepathically demanded, I picked up my crystal necklace that I had for my thirteenth birthday; it was the same as a crystal ball, only smaller and transportable. I began to look further into the misty fog. I looked at every detail carefully identifying each one, first there was friendship, a boy, but he was very blurry, after that there was the Irish cheering, and then there was a bunch of people wearing skull masks. I looked back up again. Who was the guy? And who were the people with masks? I couldn't understand those things, but I got what I wanted and opened my glossed lips.

"The Irish are going to win."

Elizabeth gave me an uncertain look.

"Are you forgetting something? The Bulgarians have Krum! Who could beat him?"

"Do you want to take a bet?"

"Arianne, you know I don't do bets."

With that last comment we headed to the pitch. What we saw could not be described. Can you imagine all the wizards and witches in the world, gathering for one amazing event? People in different colours chanting names over and over again. Balloons flying around, bumping into each other once in a while. The whole pitch was lighted up. We started walking to the minister's box. It was a special invitation from the Cornelius Fudge. As Elizabeth's family and mine were granted "special access. As we sat down together, I sighed. My parents couldn't come because of the sudden death of my great aunt. They insisted I come the tournament instead of the whole family meeting thing. Elizabeth started talking about how amazing Viktor Krum was. Suddenly she changed topic.

"Isn't he dreamy?"

I turned around only to see two men with the same coloured hair as me, platinum blonde. The older man who was obviously the father made me shiver, he filled darkness into me, on the other hand, his son gave me no expression. I turned back to Elizabeth.

"Who are they?"

"The Malfoys. Pureblood and rich! Just my type! The older one is Lucius Malfoy and over there is Draco Malfoy."

She pointed to the younger boy, his hair separated in two ways, his stormy grey eyes laid on mine, I went back to talking to Elizabeth.

"I don't see what's so 'amazing' about him."

I rolled my eyes; this was kind of the guy the Elizabeth would easily fall for. As Cornelius Fudge finished is speech, the game had started. I paid all attention to the game, after the Irish won; Elizabeth would never doubt my skills.

Around the middle of the game, Elizabeth stood up, telling me that she needed the loo. I made no hesitation to stop her. I put all my attention to the game. Don't get me wrong; I like Quidditch, just not doing all the action. Only the closest people know, but I was actually afraid of heights. Pretty stupid for a witch, isn't it? Suddenly a tap came on my shoulder.

"Mind if I sit here?" Asked a boy. I remembered him from Elizabeth's drooling. Yes, it was Draco Malfoy.

"Sure." I replied. All I could think of was that how Elizabeth would giggle if she was here.

"My name is Draco Malfoy, pureblood."

"Arianne Gillette, pureblood too."

"Do you go to Hogwarts? You look around my age and I've never seen you before." He asked, interested. Looks like I have my own personal stalker.

"No, I go to Beauxbatons Academy Of Magic."

"But your accent doesn't sound French."

"I'm half British, I talk English with my father."

The conversation went on and so did Draco. As he left, Elizabeth soon came back.

"You came at the worst moment, Draco Malfoy, the man of you dreams just came by."

"What?" Anger came into her eyes; maybe I should have stopped her from going to the loo.

"What did he say?"

"Well he asked for my name, and chatted for a bit, apparently he goes to Hogwarts."

I got cut off of a group of cheering from the Irish. The game was over, the Irish had won, just as I had saw. I smiled at Elizabeth. She was dumbfounded, I laughed. Seeing Elizabeth with her mouth hung open with eyes as wide as snitch was not something you could see everyday. We headed back to Elizabeth's family tent. Elizabeth was asking me to see through time again on a bunch of impossible stuff, one of them was when Draco would fall in love with her. (Which sort of sounds pathetic, but I would never dare say it in front of her) From then she started calling me a Seer, someone who was born with a natural talent for seeing prophesies. I smiled at that one, hearing that from Elizabeth really meant a lot for me. Especially from Elizabeth, she rarely complimented anyone but herself. Suddenly, I heard screams coming from outside, I zipped the tent open; only to see people with skull masks enchanting the word, "Incendio."

"Elizabeth call your parents, we have to go now."

"What's wrong?"

"Death eaters." I whispered.

Fear came on her face, as she called her parents. We started running to the portkey, fire was burning everything, and I ran for my life, making sure that was close to Elizabeth. I looked back.

"Elizabeth?"

The crowd was increasing, I recognized no one. Wizards and witches started pushing through me as I fell to the ground. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Is it better? Review please!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Heart Broken

I know I haven't updated in a real long time, so here you go! I got a picture of Arianne and Elizabeth in this chapter. I won't tell you where, but it will be pretty obvious. Here is the link: photobucket

.com/albums/x330/Hannahpiegirl/The%20French%20Beauty/

I do not own Harry potter!

* * *

><p>When I woke up, a white light blinded me, I turned my head side ways to see my father.<p>

"Where am I?"

"Your at St. Mungo's dear."

I looked at my father; he told what happened after the death eaters had attacked. The Ministry found me lying on the ground unconscious, and then I was transported to St. Mungo's.

After I drank my potions I went back to the manor with father. As soon as I made eye contact with my mother, she hugged me so tight, part of my soul went loose. When the let go of me, I was panting hardly, begging for air. I walked up the stairs, my mum called for me.

"We're leaving at seven o'clock dear!"

I turned my head back in confusion,

"We got invited to a party at Malfoy Manor." my mother explained to me. I looked at the clock. It was two o'clock. I would get ready at five; it would at least take two hours for me to get ready.

"Can Elizabeth come?"

"Of course she can, she was also invited."

I went up to my room, and sat on my bed. Thinking about the party. When it was four fifty, I decided on my dress. From the full description of the Malfoys I got from Elizabeth, the Malfoys were all sorted into sorted into Slytherin, which meant they were obsessed with green. I looked in my wardrobe; I found an sea green a-line chiffon strapless silk-like bow sash tea length dress. One look at it, I knew that this dress was perfect, it was green which made it better. I went in the in the bathroom,, and turned the taps, as the water got warmer I started peeling my clothing off. I stepped in the tub and started washing. I looked at the time as the water stared to get cold. Five thirty, I went out of the tub and started drying my platinum hair. As it started to get silky, I changed into my dress, and started doing my hair. I tied my in a high bun. I added my makeup; after I finished I looked at the time. Six fifty-five, I looked at myself in the mirror, beautiful. I put on my golden coloured strap 3-inch heels and went down the stairs. My parents were waiting for me outside and we headed to Malfoy Manor.

I stood outside the manor with my parents. I had seen lots of manors, but the Malfoy Manor was far the best one I had seen so far. We went up the door, a snake for the doorknob. I knocked it gently, as I put the golden snake in my hand. The door opened, only to see Draco.

"Hello Arianne, Mr and Mrs Gillette." Draco said politely.

"Hello to you Draco." I said.

Draco led us to his house and entered the main room. My parents started talking to Draco's parents, which left Draco and me alone.

"Nice house you got here." I said, trying to break the ice.

He smirked, "What about your house?"

"It's great and all, it looks like nothing compared to yours."

I spotted Elizabeth entering the manor.

"I'll be right back." I started walking towards Elizabeth.

"You look amazing! I'm sure he'll notice you!" I told her. We hugged. It was true, it was impossible not to notice someone like Elizabeth, she was wearing a lavender dress, up to her knees.

"You look amazing too! Whatever handsome guy of your dreams would drop dead for you!" We both laughed and I started walking towards Draco.

"Draco this is Elizabeth, Elizabeth this is Draco."

They both shook hands, I smiled, Draco had now got to Elizabeth, I saw a couple coming by.

"Draco there you are!" I heard someone say.

I looked to see the source of the voice to find a black haired girl, wearing incredibly bright red dress.

"Who are these people?" She asked, eyeing towards me.

"Pansy this is Arianne and Elizabeth."

"Nice to meet you Pansy." I said politely, giving out my hand.

"What kind of name is Arianne?"

"Pansy!" Draco hissed. I took a breath and tried to continue on with the conversation. '

"It's a French name."

"Well, We'll see you two later." Elizabeth dragged me away.

"What's wrong with her?" Elizabeth said.

"I don't know."

"Well there's obviously something, did you see her dress, it clashes with everything."

I smiled, if Elizabeth was being negative about someone, it meant that she hated that person. I continued chatting with Elizabeth, I looked back at Draco for a moment, and quickly continued talking.

Draco's POV  
>"Pansy what was that for?"<p>

"Draco, I don't like those people.."

I snorted, "What's not to like? Their rich, their purebloods and their beautiful!"

"Exactly! They're driving us apart Draco." Pansy started putting her arm around mine. I sneered.

"Go away Pansy, if you can't deal people who actually have a life then sod off!"

I started walking towards Theodore Nott, trying to play matchmaker for a while.

"Hey Nott, I got a surprise for you."

He turned around immediately, "What?"

"Two hot chicks, the blonde was is mine. French, rich, purebloods and hot, every man's dream."

I started heading towards Arianne. I checked her out, her sea green dress showed her beautiful figure. She was drop dead gorgeous.

"Hey Arianne, sorry about Pansy, she has some issues."

She turned around, giving me a smile.

'It's okay, I'm sure it was just the party that got into her."

I covered up my snort with a smile.

"Arianne, Elizabeth, this is Theodore Nott, my friend."

Theodore both kissed the girls hand; I frowned when his lips made contact with Arianne. Suddenly, a slow song came out, I immediately thought about asking Arianne but Theodore beat me to it.

"Arianne, would you care to dance with me?"

Arianne smiled, "I would love to dance with you."

I looked at Theodore angrily, after the party was done, I was going to have a word with him. It left me with Elizabeth.

"Would you like to dance with me?"

Elizabeth smiled, and hooked her hands around my shoulders. I put mine on her waist as we started to dance. I looked over at Arianne; her head was already on Nott's shoulder. The song stopped and another slow song came on.

"Do you want to change partners Nott?" I asked, I showed anger in my grey eyes making it obvious that he had no choice but to switch.

"Sure."

We switched partners and Arianne came to me. She did the same as Elizabeth, hung her arms around my neck. I put my arms around her waist. We started moving around the room, my eyes laid on her the entire dance, it was just us two, I had to resist not to kiss her on the spot. The song ended and soon enough so did the party, Arianne's parents left early and so did Elizabeth, Theodore was sleeping, it left me with her, perfect time to use my charm, as she headed out the door she looked at me, about to say goodbye. Before she could I cut it off but taking her head in my hands and kissing her on the lips, hungrily. She pulled back almost immediately, I frowned, most girls would love a kiss with me, why did she pull back?

"Draco, I'm really sorry but I don't feel that way towards you."

My heart literally fell into two. That was impossible, no girl could resist me.

"If you really want someone, I suggest Elizabeth, she's more prettier and she's also very interested."

After she said, she left the house, leaving me in broken pieces. I ran up to Theodore's room yelling his name.

"NOTT WAKE UP!"

He jumps out of his bed, "What is it Malfoy?"

"First of all, I told you to keep your hands off Arianne!"

"I couldn't help it, you still got to dance with her.. Did you shag her?"

"No, but I snogged her, but she said that she doesn't like me! How is that possible!"

"Well, maybe she just likes me then."

"Oh please Nott, we both know that's impossible when she has me, anyway she then said that I should hook up with Elizabeth."  
>"Elizabeth? Well she's okay but nowhere near Arianne."<p>

"My thoughts exactly, she even said that she was prettier!"

Suddenly, Theodore dozed off into his sleep, leaving me alone to deal with the problem. I sighed, I went to my room and started thinking.

'How can she not like me? Why am I even trying? I've got tons of other girls that I can date, I could date Elizabeth...'

My eyelids started to close and for the whole night, I dreamed about Arianne. I will be waiting Arianne...

* * *

><p>So now you can guess the pictures are in the ball, on how they look like. review please!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Make An Impression

Here is the new chapter. I won't be able to update neither of my stories that often because im going on vacation (To Bangkok). It's chinese new year holiday for me so I am on holiday. No, i technically do not live in china. No questions on that. Here it is, enjoy reading! I do not own Harry Potter!

* * *

><p>I was wearing my silk blue uniform, as I hopped off the pastel blue carriage that was pulled by twelve huge winged horses. The carriage door was embossed golden, as I stepped out, golden stairs appeared. I patted one of the horses, which were also golden coloured with red eyes. I walked next to Elizabeth and headed towards Hogwarts.<p>

"Why are we here again?" I asked.

"Hogwarts is hosting this thing called the Tri-wizard tournament."

I shrugged, the whole school of Beauxbatons stood outside the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Get ready girls! Formation!" Madame Maxime shouted.

I stood in front of all the girls, with Elizabeth behind me, she had jealously written all over her face. I sighed; she always wanted to be in centre attention, and for some reason. Madame Maxime put me in center of all the people. The doors slammed open and we did just as we practiced. All of the eyes were on me, I swallowed all my fear and replaced it with a smile, I walked on the aisle and stopped bending down, giving a flirtatious sigh and repeated. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Draco; I did my best not to roll my eyes. I didn't tell Elizabeth of the shocking event. She would throw me across the room and rip my heart out, leaving nothing but blood left of me. We released the butterflies and started to separate giving the finally, Madame Maxime started to walk, I heard someone say.

"Blimey, that's one big women."

I replaced my chuckle with a smile. Well she was half giant. When our performance was over we sat down on the table, like the other students at Hogwarts. Dumbledore continues on with his speech.

"And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and the headmaster Igor Karkaroff."

The Durmstrang boys came out, walking out of the aisles stabbing staffs in the ground, making a spark effect. Two completely different performances, one showing femininity, and one showing manliness.

"Look over there Arianne! It's Viktor Krum!" Elizabeth whispered to me. I saw exactly what she saw, Viktor Krum. I smiled.

"So Elizabeth, who's it going to be? Viktor or Draco?"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh please, I'm going to steal Viktor's heart, but I still have hopes for the Malfoy boy."  
>I laughed, she was calling already forgetting Draco's name. Soon enough the feast had started. The food was delicious, the same quality as Beauxbatons, but here it was much more unhealthy. I ate some corn soup and a slice of chocolate cake for dessert. I didn't want to go over board. Elizabeth ate only a pear, I sighed. She was really keen on keeping her body really slim. I saw Fleur walking towards me, although she was older than me; she was a close friend of mine. We met on my first day at Beauxbatons and we clicked immediately. As she sat next to me I greeted her.<p>

"Bonjour Fleur."

"Bonjour à vous à Arianne (hello to you to Arianne)"

Before we could continue on with the conversation, Dumbledore started talking.

"Your attention please! I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory, that is what awaits the student who wins the tri-wizard tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks. For this reason the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the department of international magic cooperation Mister Bartimus Crouch."

Suddenly, thunder starts roaring, drops of rain leaked through the ceiling. It all stopped with a flash of a wand. I looked at the source only to find a man who looked like a robot. His grey hair fell to his shoulders, one eye was brown and the other eye, a mechanical one was electric blue.

"Regardez, c'est Alastor Moody. (Look, it's Alastor Moody.)" I said.

"L'Auror? (The Auror?)" Fleur asked.

I nodded, "La moitié des cellules sont pleines à Azkaban à cause de lui, les gens disent qu'il est devenu fou ces jours-ci.. (Half the cells in Azkaban are full because of him, people say he's gone mad these days.)"

After a quick discussion, Barty Crouch comes out.

"After much deliberation the ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the tri-wizard tournament. This decision is final."

Boos go all over the crowds, a smile appears on Fleur's face, looks like she's thinking of entering.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yells, making everyone go mute.

Dumbledore cast a spell on a box, making it meld into a goblet, having a blue flam hovering over it.

"The goblet of fire."

I muttered, "joli nom. (nice name.)"

Fleur started snickering.

"Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen there's no turning back. As from this moment the tri-wizard tournament has begun."

I walked back to the carriage with Fleur.

"Envisagez-vous d'entrer? (Are you thinking of entering?)"

"Oui."

I stepped in the small carriage. "Don't judge a book by it's cover." as the muggles say. What appeared to be small was in fact a whole dorm for the students. Madame Maxime said that we would sleep here, and study at Hogwarts. I went to my dorm, the milk pink coloured wallpapers with diamonds around them made it feel like we were still at Beauxbatons. I shared a room with Elizabeth and Stephanie, all close friends from Beauxbatons.

"Bonne nuit." I said. I hit the lights off with a wave of my wand, and fell into deep sleep, wondering what would tomorrow be like.

* * *

><p>Review please! If I can, I'll try and update in Bangkok!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Divination

Back from Bangkok! Amazing. I got a new story from visiting there. I'll publish it when I finish, hopefully it will be finsihed soon. Here is the next chapter, and if the french grammar was wrong from the chapter before, forgive me as I used google translate. (Not your best source) I present to you the new chapter. I do not own harry potter.

* * *

><p>My alarm went off at 5:30 in the morning, I turned it off quickly, making sure it doesn't disturb Elizabeth nor Stephanie, but mostly Elizabeth, she wouldn't be in a good mood if she got disturbed in her beauty sleep. I took my yoga mat and laid it on the floor, I started doing the bakasana (crane pose), the dolphin plank pose and the Tittibhasana (firefly pose). All of them were pretty hard. It had been three years since I started yoga, normally I would go out, but because of circumstances I stayed in the dorm. Elizabeth didn't like it because it was a muggle thing; she never really like anything related to myggles, she's your stereotypical pureblood. I looked at the time when I finished doing an adho mukha vrksasana, in easy terms, a handstand. When I realized the time I took a quick shower and put my uniform on, brushing my hair roughly. As I went out with my briefcase, I kept on brushing my hair with my hand, making sure it was silky. I sat down in the great hall with Elizabeth, who was eating an apple.<p>

"What classes did you choose?" she asked.

"Let's see, I chose defense against dark arts, charms, transfiguration, potions, herbology, history of magic, muggle studies and of course divination."

"Your taking muggle studies?'

"It's quite interesting actually, what about you?"

"Everything that you have not including muggle studies, I have Arithmancy instead."

I nodded, "What do you have first?"

"Potions. You?"

"Same."

I finished my last pancake and went to class with Elizabeth.

"What's wrong with the potions professor? "

We had just finished potions and I was going to the great hall.

"Professor Snape? I don't know, he's a good teacher and all but just gives me the creeps."

"Oh please, I couldn't get anything down because of his hair."

I chuckled, I had to agree, his hair was really greasy, black and oilily. I sat down with the Elizabeth at the great hall for lunch. I ate a pear while Elizabeth ate nothing. We just chatted, until someone disturbed us.

"Hey Arianne and Elizabeth."

Elizabeth turned around first then me.

"Hi Draco." She said.

"Hey." I said.

"This is my friend Blaise Zabini, Elizabeth he can show you around."

"Sure." She said plainly and followed the tanned dude. Elizabeth had good taste, but Blaise was a bit more than average, she could definitely score higher.

"So Arianne..." Draco said awkwardly.

"Is there something you want to ask me?"

Draco looked at me, straight in the eye, I swear I could see a fire burning in them.

"How did you reject me? Did I do something wrong?" He said.

I rolled my eyes, "Easy question simple answer, try not to take any offense, I don't feel that way for you."

He stormed away muttering words that were so rude that I wouldn't say, he left the crowd staring at me. I put on my charismatic smile and said.

"Told him bad news from his Dad."

They nodded slowly and continued on with their lives. I sighed. It was a good excuse. Draco's father was really firm. Elizabeth didn't return so I went to my next classes early.

Harry's POV

"Who do you reckon Malfoy is talking to?" Ron said. I looked across the room to see a Beauxbatons student, same age with platinum hair just like Draco, but was slightly curly. Her lavender eyes rolled at him, unlike the other girls who would just blink flirtatiously at Draco. I had to admit, but she was beautiful. I looked at Ron and was about to answer, but he was drooling all over her. Hermione just stared at her viciously; it was really annoying for them not to just ask each other out. Just then, Draco stormed out of the great hall. Leaving the girl alone, she just smiled and said.

"Told him bad news from his Dad." She waited for a moment before walking out too.

"Not sure what just happened there." I said.

"Looks like just as she said, Malfoy heard bad news from his father." Ron said.

Hermione just rolled her eyes, "Of course not stupid, she's obviously covering up something and Malfoy doesn't like it."

Ron started talking about eternal glory, which made Hermione sit somewhere else to read her book. I tried to act like I was interested but eventually I gave up and I went to class.

Arianne's POV

It was finally divination, the class I adored. I sat down with Elizabeth, giving us two more empty seats around the table. Then my luck got fucked up, as Draco and Blaise took the spots.

"Welcome to Divination, my name is Professor Trelawney for those Beauxbatons students. Just to clear things up you have divination classes with Slytherin and Gryffindor."

Great, my favourite classes with my favourite Slytherin, yay! She started the class of with tessomancy, and I, of course was paired up with the one and only, Draco Malfoy.

"Okay Draco, give me your cup, I'll tell you this, I'm am an awesome seer."

He scoffed, "Yeah right."

"Really? Ask Elizabeth she knows."

"It's true! She crystal gazed that the Irish were going to win even though the Bulgarians had Krum!" Elizabeth said, boasting about my skills.

Draco rolled his eyes, "I bet you 1000 galleons that what you predict will be wrong."

He gave his hand out making me shaking it with confidence.

"Well then you're about to become 1000 galleons poorer."

"Like that's going to be a difference."

He gave me his teacup, I examined it carefully, but it didn't take too long because I saw what awaited him immediately, after five seconds I saw a club and a cross.

"Not going to have a good year are you Draco?"

"What does it say?"

"Thought you doubted my skills?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh please, I need to know if you owe me 1000 galleons."

I laughed. "Okay so I'm going to be a bit more accurate, in around a month you're going have an attack, most likely to be embarrassed, and something to do with a ferret." I giggled then and Draco sneered.

"That will lead to you for suffering for quite a long time."

"Most unlikely to come true."

"Wait for a month." I said chuckling. Draco rolled his eyes. The professor came by soon enough and read his teacup.

"I see an attack and suffering, better watch out…"

I snickered really badly, exactly what I said. Draco tried to wipe the fear on his face by saying.

"Hardly any of her predictions come true, I heard everyday year she predicts a student will die."

"Sure believe in that."

Harry's POV

I saw the girl from earlier chatting with Draco again. This time they were both in a better mood. I tried readying Ron's teacup but it was hopeless.

"For the next hour we will gaze into crystal balls. Relax the conscious mind and external eyes. Your partners are..."

I didn't get paired up with Ron, but some Beauxbatons girl called "Arianne." The girl that would hang out with Draco came up to me.

"Your Harry right? I'm Arianne." She said smiling.

"Nice to meet you."

"Shall we start?"

We sat down on a table, I started to gaze but saw nothing but fog. I then slumped back down. I looked at Arianne, who was very focused.

"So what did you see? I took a glimpse in yours and so far, it's not very good."

"You can actually see it?"

"Yeah, I'm a seer."

"Could you help me?"

"Sure, just relax, feel like your flying on a broom, not too fast like Quidditch, but slowly, not too slowly, enough to make you feel the breeze."

I did as exactly as she said and started to relax. I tried looking at the Crystal ball, only to see the fog disappear for a bit, I saw the goblet. Then it ended.

"I saw something."

"Great!"

"I saw a goblet, then the fog came back again."

"You just need practice, if you need any help you can always ask me."

I nodded. "Hey, what's with you and Malfoy."

Her face got paler, as her eyes widen. "I met him at the Quidditch world cup, then his family invited me for a party. That's pretty much it."

She was lying, she was telling the truth about that, but she was leaving something very important.

"Hey, Hogsmeade is in a few weeks, would you like to join us?"

"Sure, but I need to check with my friend first."

Class ended and I went to the great hall with Ron and Hermione.

"So who's the girl who hangs out with Malfoy?"

"Her name's Arianne met Malfoy at the Quidditch world cup."

"If she met Malfoy at the world cup, doesn't that mean she was in the minister's box?" Hermione said. Of course, she figured that out. I never even thought about it.

"I don't know."

"What's her family name."

"I don't know."

"Is she a pureblood?"

"I don't know."

Then-"

"I DON'T KNOW HERMIONE!" I shouted so loudly that everyone was staring at me, including Arianne. I continued the conversation in a whisper.

"All I know is that her name is Arianne. She's not a bad person, okay. She's also a seer."

Before Ron and Hermione could act, Dumbledore began speaking.

"Sit down please. And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champions selection!"

* * *

><p>Review, it makes me happy. I like happiness!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Mister Muscles

I am so sorry! Really sorry didn't update much, just had a load of tests, thankfully I passed all of them. (you can do a little cheer). I'll try and update more often, but like I said, i'll try. No promises that i'll be updating everyday. Anyway, new chapter, more romance, more drama (i think). Enjoy the rest of this chapter and if you have tumblr, please follow me. I have my main tumblr account on my fanfic account homepage site thing. (hope there was no confusion) And enjoy the rest of this chapter. (I already said that but oh well.)

* * *

><p>I sat down next to Elizabeth and Fleur. Elizabeth and Fleur weren't that close, I took turns talking to each one of them when Dumbledore started choosing the champions. The goblet turned from a deep blue shade, to a burning red. A name popped out of the flame, Dumbledore caught it and started reading the name.<p>

"The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum!" Viktor Krum started walking towards Dumbledore, everyone cheered and everyone approved on the champion. Elizabeth just stared at him dreamily. When his eyes placed on hers, I swear I saw her waving flirtatiously. Viktor continued walking up, acting as if nothing had happened. Another name popped out of the flame.

"The Champion from Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour!" Fleur's face lighted up, I patted her on the back. Fleur really deserved this; I realized that the other schools now had some competition. All the Beauxbatons students had cheered. Fleur stood up and headed towards Dumbledore.

"The Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory!"

Everyone in Hogwarts started cheering then, especially the girls. As soon as he walked towards Dumbledore, I understood why. Cedric's light brown hair stood up, curling around. His grey eyes were perfectly placed on his pale skin. In more easy terms, he was drop dead gorgeous. What I found surprising is that Elizabeth didn't drool over him.

"Elizabeth? You don't like him?"

"He's cute and all but I have my eye on someone."

"Who?"

"I'll tell you when it's confirmed."

I rolled my eyes as Dumbledore continued on with his talk speech.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions! But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory the tri-wizard cup!"

The flame suddenly glowed red once again and another name popped out. As Dumbledore read the name his face glowed with anger.

"Harry Potter... Harry Potter?"

The crowd went into whispers, everyone confused. Harry? He was the same age as me, how did his name get chosen?

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore goes furious. I can see Harry walking to Dumbledore, his face written with fear. Everything next was a blur, my eyelids went heavy and I felt someone carrying me, I tried to take a glimpse of the face, all I saw were a set of stormy gray eyes.

I woke up in a bed. I stood straight up, only to find myself accompanied by Madame Pomfrey.

"Where am I?"

"Your at the hospital wing dear." She said as she was in searching in her cupboard.

""What happened?"

"You fainted. Just tired and stress, that's all."

"Then why am I here? I could be in classes right now."

"You need to rest." She handed me a potion, I did my best not to spit it out. A huge gulp sound came as I swallowed.

"When will I be able to get out?"

"At the end of the day."

I started calming down after I heard this. I started reading Witch Weekly, flipping through the pages; I saw one for the Twi-wizard tournament. I skimmed through it; half of it was a lie. I stopped reading immediately after I head a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Elizabeth came in; she looked casual, having her hair down while wearing the blue uniforms.

"Hey!" She looked a bit too positive for someone whose friend was in the hospital, but then again, I was just tired.

"What did I miss?" I asked.

"Nothing important."

I nodded; a sigh went though my body, thank god.

"So, mister muscles carried you in here?" She said, smirking.

"Who?"

"Ugh, after you fainted Draco came in and carried you."

Draco, that name stung through me. Draco actually carried me here. I was a bit guilty. I just broke his heart and he carried me all the way here.

"That's a surprise, your not mad are you?"

"Of course not! I'm totally over him and Krum, as I said I've already got someone in my mind."

Before I could question her mystery man, she said good-bye and headed out. Soon enough Stephanie came to the hospital wing. Her black hair was tied in a high ponytail. A smile appeared in her pale skin as she walked towards me. I could see her jet-black eyes worry for me.

"Bonjour, comment allez-vous?"

I smiled "You know you don't have to speak French for me."

"Sorry, anyways, I heard Draco carried you all the way here, care to explain?"

"Don't tell anybody." I could trust Stephanie, she was really nice, but I preferred Elizabeth more as a friend, even with her snake like personality. Stephanie looked straight into me while I braced myself.

"We met at the Quidditch world cup, then his parents invited my family for a party. He kissed me, but I didn't like him so I rejected him."

At first she looked serious, then she started laughing. "You rejected him! This is getting so complicated!" I couldn't help but laugh, leave it to Stephanie to leave you in a better mood.

"But I'm still friends with him." I said.

"I still can't believe you rejected him, he's really hot."

I sighed, "If your going to talk about how hot he is then get out." I threw a pillow at her. She missed it easily.

"Okay sure, but remember, you just admitted he was hot." She headed out the door, laughing.

I couldn't help but thinking about Draco after she left. Why didn't I like him? That was the question, every girl would love to be in my position and yet I rejected him. That led me to the question, why does he like me? I've seen hundred of girls who are better than me. The answer to that came to me, the door creaked open as I saw a particular platinum blonde walk towards me.

Draco's POV

"Hey Mister Muscles!" I head a voice say, I could help but smiled; she always had a way of making everything positive, even if she was in the hospital wing.

"How'd you know? Let me guess, Elizabeth told you?"

"Yeah, but thanks for carrying me here, even though I-"

"It's okay." I said. She stared at me with her crystal blue eyes, understanding why I cut her off.

"I'm really sorry, it's just that I don't-"

I cut her off again, but this time by slapping her lips against mine. I brushed my hands against her soft hair. Unlike last time, she didn't push me away, which encouraged me to keep on going. As I started to insert my tongue, her lips detached from mine.

"Honestly Draco stop doing that."

I smirked, "Stop lying Arianne, you love it when I do that."

She sighed, "Draco, why do you even like me?"

"I could tell you, but it would go on."

She half smiled and half sighed. "Why don't you like me?" I asked.

"I could tell you, but it would just go on and on." I frowned as soon as I heard this.

"I'm joking!" She said laughing. Relief came into my body, thank Merlin, I still have a chance.

"I don't know. It's just that I always thought of us as friends. Let's not talk about this now."

I nodded; my love life was really complicated. I saw Madame Pomfrey enter the wing.

"Madame Pomfrey! Can Arianne leave?" I asked.

"Of course not! She has to stay in for a few more hours! She could faint again!"

"I'm fine Madame, better then ever!" Arianne gave a smile and stood up to show she okay, Pomfrey could really be annoying.

"Alright you can leave." she said reluctantly.

I accompanied Arianne to the great hall. It was lunch; everyone was staring at Arianne and me. Ever since I carried her to the hospital wing, everyone thought we were a "thing", not that was bad or anything. I sat down next to Blaise as Arianne went down with the other Beauxbatons students.

"How's it working out with Arianne and you?"

"She still doesn't like me! I don't get it." I huffed, I continued eating. My next class was potions with Gryffindors. "Great," I sulked and continued eating.

* * *

><p>REVEIW, REVIEW, REVIEW. Chapters might come out faster. jks, but just might. :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Forever Alone And Ferrets

Like I promised, I had updated more. I keep my promises. Anyway, if you haven't read my other story, the foriegn blood, another draco and OC fanfic please read it now. I haven't updated for a long time but if you guys read it, i could update it... Anyway, im in a rush, so enjoy and I dont own Harry potter.

* * *

><p>It had been nearly two weeks since I was let out of the hospital wing. I woke up at 5:30 and did the usual yoga poses. When I had finished 1 made my way to the great hall. I started wondering why no one was there at 7:00. I slapped my forehead and dragged it down my face when I realized, it was a Sunday, duh Arianne and people say your suppose to be smart. As I started eating my bacon, I took a peek into my crystal ball. And that's when I saw it, Draco turning into a ferret. My eyes widened in gasp and in laughter. I spit my bacon across the hall. Draco turning into a ferret? I wasn't sure to be worried or laugh about it. The richest pureblood turning into a ferret? I ate the rest of my breakfast in peace and made up my mind that I was worried for Draco instead of happy for him. I would wait in the great hall after I had finished my breakfast and was waiting for Elizabeth and Draco. Elizabeth came in at around 8:30. Yes, I had waited alone for one hour and 30 miniutes, but that just proves my determination. When she did, she grabbed a soft baked cookie and sat next to me. As she did, something came in the back of my mind.<p>

"Hey, Harry Potter asked me if I wanted to go to hogsmeade with him, can I?" I asked.

Her eyes widen before saying, "Merlin! Of course! He asked you out! You don't need permission from me for that!"

A tint of pink appeared on my cheeks, "Elizabeth1 He doesn't mean it that way, just to hang out as in friends, stop thinking of everything as a love story."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes; I could make out the words "Yeah right." slither of her mouth. At 9:00 Elizabeth left as I told her I would meet her in the courtyard. I waited for Draco to come out; as I did I tried crystal gazing one more time. The fog cleared up as my thoughts relaxed. I started looking further in time.

Fresh cut grass spread across the floor as the students of Hogwarts chatted with their friends. The courtyard, I was in the courtyard. I saw a frustrated Harry walking towards me, no not me, he's looking besides, at Draco. And then I run away, back into the thick white fog.

I looked up from the crystal ball only to see Draco walking with his two friends. I rushed up to him ignoring the dirty comments from his Slytherin buddies.

"Draco we need to talk, now!" I told him firmly. I grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the great hall and stopped in the entrance. When I looked into his eyes, a confused look was given.

"What was that about? I was having a conversation there!" Draco half shouted, half told me, clearly annoyed I dragged him away.

"Draco, I need to tell you something." I said, looking straight into his cold gray eyes. When he started to realize I was being serious he gasped, which quickly was replaced by a smirk.

"So you changed your mind about me? Giving me a chance?"" He said, raising an eyebrow.

I literally smacked my forehead. I'm trying to warn him about turning into a ferret and yet he's flirting with me? My life was so messed up. I looked at him directly in the eye, telling him I was annoyed and not in the mood. He still had the smirk on his face but was able to calm down.

"Draco today's the day."

"What?"

I mentally slapped myself again. It was hopeless trying to explain this "divination" stuff to Draco.

"Just stay in the Slytherin common room ad away from Harry, if you don't want to be turned into a ferret." I muttered the last bit quickly before I turning around and heading towards the courtyard. Draco, I tired warning you but I think your hopeless.

I half walked and half stormed my way to the courtyard. I saw Elizabeth leaning against a tree in a distance checking her nails, I took a breathe and skipped my way over to her, like I was a girl with no problems, when actually I was stressed out and wanted to scream alone in a room. I went next to the tree and lied down on the green grass. Elizabeth just raised an eyebrow when she saw me. She knew me too well. I had failed. I turned to face her and said, "Why does my life suck?"

She shrugged, making her brown locks bounce, "Life just sucks."

"Nice to know." I moaned out. Elizabeth's words just completely motivated you. As I sat back up, Elizabeth started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I asked, it was quite automatic to ask your best friend where she's going when she's walking away from you.

"I'm seeing the mystery dude." She replied. And as she always does, she walked away, making me wonder who the dude was. I moaned in depression once again and laid back down.

"Forever alone as the muggles say." I mumbled out. Suddenly, a pair of gray eyes stared down at me, with the background of the blue sky with it.

"What's with you and muggles?" He asked, a bit too innocent for someone like him.

"Everything actually. Some people don't believe I'm a pureblood cause of the stuff about muggles." I told him flatly, daring him to offend a muggle. Sadly, he took the dare down and went to a new subject.

"Forever Alone? What does that mean?" He asked. I couldn't help but snort at his question. For someone as smart as him he didn't have that much common sense did he?

"Forever alone basically mean forever alone. Forever single, forever alone." I told him. Duh Draco.

Instead of realizing his dumbness, surprise came to his face. "Forever single? You never had a boyfriend before?"

"Nope, Elizabeth has though." I told him.

"Impossible for a pretty girl like you to be single forever." He said, his was now crouching down, making his face nearer than before.

I snorted at the comment, no way was I falling for something as stupid as that. Then, something starting nagging in my head, something bad was about to happen. What was it? Then it hit me, I was in the courtyard, with Draco. I bolted straight up, making me bump into Draco. I ignored the pain as I stood up. While on the other hand, Draco had to complain about everything.

"Merlin! What was that for!" He said, scolding me for what was his fault for flirting with me which ended up too close to me, which ended that with me in surprise and bumping into him.

"Draco! What are you doing here! I told you to stay in the common room!" I practically screamed, but thankfully, not a lot of people bothered to look.

The blonde just scoffed, "What are you, my father? You can't tell me what to do."

And that's when I saw him, Harry Potter, walking towards us pretty depressed, just as I saw. I mentally screamed in frustration. I stared into his eyes, instead of them piercing into me, I pierced into them.

"Draco! Don't do anything to make Harry Potter mad! Please, do it for me!" And then I ran off in the other direction, trying to find Elizabeth. Hoping that maybe, that Draco would listen to me, just once. From a distance I could hear him mutter out the words, "A bit too late for that." I sighed in frustration as I took a look in my crystal ball. Elizabeth. Blaise. Slytherin Common room. I looked further in for the directions, dungeons. Password is pureblood. So typical for Slytherins. I ran towards the dungeons when I bumped into two Hogwarts guys.

"Would you like to buy a badge?" One guy asked. My eyebrows burrowed in confusion, until he held out a badge. At first it said "support Cedric Diggory-, the real Hogwarts champion!", which I had no problem buying, but the orange colours started to swirl making a puking green colour with the words "Potter stinks". My mouth moved immediately.

"Who made this?"

"Draco Malfoy." The other guy replied dully. I pushed passed them and continued on running towards the dungeon and stopped at the portrait.

"Pureblood." I quickly said, once I heard the door creaking open, I grabbed the side of the frame and pushed it open, only to find Blaise and Elizabeth staring at me.

"Hi." I said, taking deep breathes as I ran all the way here.

"Arianne? How'd you get here?" Blaise asked, confused on the whole scene. Before I could answer, Elizabeth started talking.

"She crystal gazed, duh."

"Your really that good?" Blaise asked again. I pretended not hear him and went on with the reason I was here.

"Did Draco really make those badges?" I asked.

Elizabeth had a smug look on her face, she's an idiot thinking I have a crush on Harry Potter. He wasn't bad or anything, but I just saw him as a friend.

"Yeah, why?" Blaise said. I groaned out with all my heart, how much that boy could do just in breakfast.

"Draco's going to be turned into a ferret." I muttered out. Blaise turned to me with a smile on his face. "I'm sorry, what?" He asked.

"He's going to be turned into a bloody ferret." I told him, not caring if he started rolling around the floor, dying of laughter.

Before he could, Draco bursted out the room with his two bodyguards who I remembered as Crabbe and Goyle. I walked towards him. As I got closer, he realized I was here, before he could question me I told him with a serious face. "You owe me 1000 galleons."

His confusion burned away and was replaced with anger.

"I don't think that's important right now, I was just turned into a ferret!" He shouted at me. I couldn't help but snort.

"Well if you had listened to me as I said, not doubt my divination skills and not make "Potter Stink" badges then maybe you wouldn't be the "Amazing Bouncing Ferret." I told him harshly.

His eyes started to widen, yes now he was realizing my skills, now in the worst times. He stuffed his hand in his pocket and took out an envelope.

"Here, 1000 galleons." He said and threw it at me. I easily caught it, but was left there to stare at shock.

"Who has 1000 galleons in their pocket?" I asked him. He just shrugged, acting like it was no big deal. I just shook my head, which idiot has that much money in their pocket?

* * *

><p>Im in a rush so REVIEW!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: SPEW

So sorry for not updating! I have just finished another holiday and am updating this write now. I have read over my story and i am ashamed of some of the chapters. So i will be re-writing them to make them better (no story change). So I won't be updating as much (like i ever was). So just enjoy it! I'm also thinking of writing another story(s), (if possible with all the chaos). So im just blabbering right now and enjoy.

* * *

><p>Time flied by as the muggles say, a week had passes yet again since Draco had been turned into a ferret. Everyone was talking about it. It was really bad in the first few days, so bad Draco tried to avoid classes all day. But in a few days, Draco could manage without getting his face red most of the time. I had told Harry I would join him for Hogsmeade. I made my way to the great hall; I had promised Harry I would meet him here. As I started eating Elizabeth came and sat next to me.<p>

"Who you going to Hogsmeade with?" I asked, maybe her crush asked her, and then I would finally know who he was.

"No one, probably someone is going to ask me today." She told me simply. Before I could tell her that today was the Hogsmeade day just in case she forgot, but I doubted Elizabeth's admirers and a bunch of Slytherin boys came in.

"So Elizabeth, wanna came to Hogsmeade with us?" Blaise asked, with Draco, Theodore, Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

Elizabeth eyes had that same dullness as before, "Sure."

The guys said a quick yes and high-five each other on their victory. Then Draco eyes me, oh no, this should be good.

"What about you Arianne? Wanna join us too?" He asks, the guys clap, telling me it will be fun. But they have no doubt of me that I'm not joining them. Before I can answer Elizabeth does.

"She's going with Potter and his friends, she already has plans so bug off." She tells them, plain but harshly. She stands up to pushes them away. She gives me a wave, telling me that I owe her. I try to forget what had just happened and not imagine what Draco's reaction would be. I make my way to the Gryffindor table as I see a redhead who I remember as Harry's friend. I go over to him, hoping that he knows where he is.

"Hey Ron." I tell him, He looks a bit shocked that I'm talking to him. The rumors are true. Ron Weasley has a crush on me.

"Hey..." He says quietly, a red fire it appearing in his cheeks. I pretend not to notice and keep on talking.

"You wouldn't know where Harry is would you?" I ask him. His face pales, eyes as wide as a galleon.

"You know, Harry Potter, your friend..." I say, hoping to grasp his reality. That's when he snaps at me, I don't catch his words as he' saying them really fast, as he gets redder the faster words get faster. I catch the words "Harry Potter" "Friend" and "Tri-wizard tournament" and that's it. He storms out of the great hall, drawing a lot of attention, I sit down alone in the corner. My first meeting with Ron Weasley was not pleasant. Soon enough, Harry and his bushy haired friend came in. I was pretty frustrated with Ron still but tried my best hiding it, but unfortunately that was impossible.

"What's wrong, Arianne?' Harry asks. Ever since the divination lesson, I had become pretty friendly with Harry, but I knew nothing about the bushy haired girl.

"Ron Weasley is what." I muttered. Obviously Harry and bushy haired girl have something going over with Ron.

"What's wrong with you guys and Ron?" I asked, ditching the frustration.

Bushy haired girl reluctantly told me the story. Once I heard it, I was not having a good first impression with Ronald Weasley.

After our very unpleasant conversation about Ronald, we headed out of the great hall, but as we did, Harry grabbed a coat. Confused, (because he already had a coat on) I asked them what has happening.

"Since Harry doesn't want to be seen by Ron, he's going to hide under an invisibility coat, since it would be weird me talking to myself, we're going to talk together, plan okay?" Hermione told me, I soon enough found her name.

"Yup." I stated.

We came to Hogsmeade, Harry was under the invisibility coat which left to Hermione and me talking. My first impression of Hogsmeade was a small cute village. It wasn't high quality, but my family had gone into these types of villages all the times, so I had no problems. I was a bit mad that people were still wearing their Cedric/Potter badges. I felt a bit guilty now that I was next Harry, or wherever he was. I quietly whispered to him, "Sorry about those badges Harry, I tried telling Draco not to make them."

"It's okay, not much of a big deal anyway, thanks for helping." He told me, the pain had gone away and I tried enjoying the rest of the trip by getting to know Hermione.

We came out of the Honeydukes sweet shop with large cream filled chocolates. Hermione was in a pretty grumpy mood.

"People keep looking at me now." She complained.

"They suddenly see the Beauxbatons girl with the Hogwarts girl, what does that mean?' She said.

"Doesn't matter about what other people think." I told her calmly.

"Come on, please take off your cloak for a bit, no one's going to bother you here." Hermione complained again, looks like my words didn't do much inspiration.

"Oh yeah?" Harry said, "Look behind you."

Just as he said, Rita Skeeter, the devil herself came out the three broomsticks with her photographer friend. They passed Hermione and me without even giving us a glance. I turned to see Harry, but I remembered he was invisible.

"She's staying at the village. I bet she's coming to watch the first task." Harry said out of nowhere.

"She's gone." Hermione stated, looking at the end of the street.

"Why don't we go and have a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks. It's a bit cold, isn't it? You don't have to talk to Ron!" Hermione added irritably, breaking the silence that Harry had made.

We headed to the Three Broomsticks, which was packed with a bunch of Hogwarts students. It seemed like Harry was having a hard time moving through the crowd as Hermione and I sat down, the third chair did not move. Hermione stood up to get the butterbeers, as she did the chair finally had moved. At the back of the pub, I could see three redheads. Ron with his twin brothers (I'm just assuming) and their dreadlocks friend. I sighed as Hermione handed me the butterbeer. As Hermione handed Harry his butterbeer until his cloak, she said that we should play 20 questions with me. Even though Harry and I had become pretty friendly, he knew nothing about me.

"Last name?" Harry asked.

"Gillette." I stated.

"Blood status?" Hermione asked this time. I was a bit shocked; Hermione didn't seem like the person to care about people's blood.

"Pureblood." I answered.

"Your a Gillette and a pureblood. Isn't your family one of the wealthiest in France?" Hermione asked.

"Yup."

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked.

"Aren't we playing 20 questions?" I joked, laughing a bit.

"Which you like to join S.P.E.W.?" She asked.

"Excuse me?" I was thinking that SPEW was an offensive term.

"S.P.E.W. Society for the Protection of Elvish Welfare."

"Sure, if it's for those house elves." I said, giving a tiny cheer with my hands.

"That's great!" She exclaimed. She got a notebook out and started scribbling down my name. I caught the words Ron Weasley. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all?

As I looked at my muggle watch, the words read 3:30. I gulped down my butterbeer and started to stand.

"Sorry guys, I promised my friend I would meet her now. I'll pay for the butterbeers." I placed two shiny gold coins on the table. "You can keep the change."

I skipped out of the pub to meet Elizabeth. Hoping that she didn't have any of the Slytherin guys with her I stood outside the fence, which guarded the entrance to the shrieking shack. I didn't believe in the rumors of the shack being haunted. They didn't scare me.

"Hey Arianne!" A familiar voice said. I turned around to see the brunette walking down with her two favourite Slytherins, Draco and Blaise.

"Hey." I replied dully.

For the rest of the afternoon, all four of us just looked out of the fence, staring at the shrieking shack, exchanging stories of our past. Draco and I acted like nothing happened. Maybe he understood? Or was he waiting for a moment? I shook the thoughts and enjoyed the rest of the trip


End file.
